The Road to Shambhala
The Road to Shambhala is the twenty-fourth chapter of Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. In this chapter, Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher comes across the secret path to Shambhala. Plot Nate and Elena comes across the room with the secret entrance, which is not seen. The two look for clues. There are four dagger switches on the back wall. Two of them must be faced down. Once Drake does this, the Cintamani Statue in the middle of the room rises and Nate can light the pot underneath. Before he could light the pot, the two hear Lazarević and his men coming down. The two get behind a wall and when one of his men comes in, Nate grabs him and forces him to drop his weapon, which he does. More men enter the room and Nate warns them to get back. Lazarevic then comes in and points his gun at Nate. Elena draws her gun and tells him to back off, but he warns of her how long she would live if she were to pull the trigger. He then orders Nate to open the passage to Shambhala, but he tells him to go to hell. Lazarevic asks him if he is a student of history, to which he says he read a book or two. Lazarevic then tells him about Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, and Pol Pot and how they were all great men in history, but asks him if he knows why they prevailed. He answers saying that they had the will to do what other men would not. He then pulls the trigger on his own soldier, who Nate was still holding. He then forces Nate and Elena to drop their weapons and kick them away. Lazarevic then decides to test both of their wills. Elena says that killing them will not help him. He agrees that killing Nate will not help, but wonders if it matters if he kills Elena. Nate tells him he will not get anything from him if he hurt Elena. Lazarevic then decides to add another "pawn" to the board by having Flynn bring Chloe in. He has Nate choose between Elena or Chloe to sacrifice (or save). Chloe and Elena advise him not to play into his game. Nate tells him to quit the theatrics and decides follow his order to open the passage. Nate walks up to the statue and pulls out the resin from his pocket to pour it into the pot. He then tells Flynn to give him his lighter. Once he lights it, the room becomes blue and the walls lighten up. Nate walks up to the wall to find the lock. He presses the dagger into the lock and the walls open up, revealing the path to Shambhala, much to Nate's surprise. However, the bridges begin to separate and turn sideways. An angry Lazarevic puts the blame of Flynn and orders him to find a way across and fix it. He also tells him to bring Nate along with him. The two jump down and make their way across. Once on the other side, they come across a big door and behind it is the gate to Shambhala. Nate needs to figure out how to fix the bridges. He notice some familiar symbols on the two sets of cylinders on both sides of the room. He must climb up to them and rotate them to show the correct symbol. Once done correctly, a switch pops out of the floor. He and Flynn gets on the switch to rotate it until it locks back into the ground. Once done, water begins to spill out of the mouths of the two statues besides the gate. The water pours into the stream in the passage, forcing the mechanisms of the bridges to rotate and lock it back into place. Now everybody else can cross over. Nate and Flynn suddenly get attacked by three guardians, who were alerted by the sound of the water. Nate tells Flynn to give him a gun. The two shoot at the creatures until Lazarevic comes and blasts each one with his shotgun. Flynn asks what those things are. Lazarevic pulls the fur head off of one and reveals them to be scarecrows, guardians to frighten trespassers. Nate asks Lazarevic to let Chloe and Elena go now that he obeyed his orders. However, Lazarevic tells him he has played his last hand and lost. Flynn begins to pull his gun on Nate, but is halted by Lazarevic because he wants Nate to see Shambhala and die knowing he has taken it from him. He then orders two of his men to open up the gate. As the gate opens up, Nate is surprised to finally see the paradise of Shambhala. Everybody begins to walk towards the city and gets the view of it. Lazarevic now forces Nate, Elena, and Chloe to get on their knees. Flynn convinces him to let him hold onto Chloe. Nate and Elena try to free themselves from the soldiers' grip, but guardians suddenly appear and begin shooting arrows around, killing several of Lazarevic's men. Chloe relieves herself of Flynn's grip and elbows him in the nose, stealing his gun from him. She, along with Nate and Elena, begin to escape. Lazarevic starts shooting at the guardians and tells his soldiers to get onto the bridge. Walkthrough The chapter begins with a puzzle, but it is pretty simple so you will get through this in no time at all. All you have to do is simply turn two of the four daggers on the wall to face down. This raises the Cintamani Stone statue in the center of the room. After encountering Lazarevic and his men, you will once again be working hand in hand with Flynn as you make your way across the large chamber to activate the bridge for everybody to cross. Drop down to the lower level and start trekking in that direction. You will come across a large wall. You will need to boost Flynn and then you will climb. Flynn will jump across to other side of the cliff, but part of it will fall. You will need to jump as far as you can to grab Flynn's hand. You will then come across a tight space. Just squeeze through it as normal and then you will come across a boulder blocking the path. You and Flynn push on it to move it out of the way. Climb down and then sneak along the ledge. You will then come across a cart that needs to be pushed back against the wall so you and Flynn can scale the walls and statues. Continue making your way to the stairs. One the other side of the steps is a treasure. Go up the stairs and open the door and you will be in a room with a symbol puzzle. The puzzle in this room requires you to simply match the symbols in Drake's journal with those on the rotating cylinders. On the right side, only the middle cylinder needs to turned, while on the other side, it is the 2nd and 3rd cylinder that must be turned. Turn the wheel that emerges from the floor to extend the bridge so that the rest of your party can join you. As you do so, three guardians appear and attack you. Survive their attack long enough for Lazarevic and the others to arrive to save you and Flynn. After this, the cutscene of everybody entering Shambhala will play and the next chapter begins afterwards. Category:Chapters in Among Thieves